sojournerfandomcom-20200215-history
Making a Character
Creating a character for the Sojourner game is a fairly simple affair. There are however many intricacies to creating a build that will be both effective and still have ample skill coverage to cover a wide variety of situations. Something to keep in mind is the nature of the game. It is incredibly easy for a character to die in the Sojourner campaign but just as easy to kill most of the opponents. Most characters without armor will die in one or two well placed and decently powerful hits. However, what kills most characters is not combat but disease, starvation, dehydration or other less violent causes. For most new players, it is suggested that the character is new to the world in some way; cryogenically frozen, an amnesiac or otherwise. That way the player can immerse themselves into the world easily and act as an individual exploring the depths of the in-game universe. This is merely a recommendation of course and not a rule. Players may often find themselves wondering what the dice system works upon. Almost every dice roll that is a skill check is 1d20+skill level and any modifiers that follow. The highest level enemies will often have a +15 skill check at their disposal and at least a +10 or higher save level across the majority of their saves. Combat in this game is brutal, fast paced and very lethal to the unprepared. Most combat is initiated via ambush rather than direct conflict aside from armies warring against one another. This is due to the nature of conflicts everywhere and how criminals, psychopaths and other such persons have commonly committed their crimes. It is far easier to gain the advantage on an unsuspecting target than to walk boldly forward and make a demand of honor or the like. Enemies in this game are brutally efficient and they have to be in order to survive. Stealth based enemies are quite common and most enemies will work in teams and groups to overwhelm the party rather than act as individuals. The first step is to select a race. The three races are human, mutant and robot. Each have their own unique perk charts and racial traits. Humans tend to be very skillful individuals, robots tend to be able to take a lot of punishment and have varying degrees of skills they can take while mutants bring mainly effect based traits to the table. Each of these creatures are powerful in their own rights but building one is a task for the player. Players pick one racial trait for their character. Up to three are available for each species. Once the race has been selected, you may select up to ten total perks for your character. The sum of the point cost must be equal to or less than zero after all perks have been decided upon with no more than ten total perks selected regardless of if the perk is good or bad. Neutral perks may be taken freely but a character may not have more than four neutral perks at any given time. After selecting the traits, distribute +30 additional points (positive points will demark what your character is proficient at) and -10 negative points which will determine things your character is bad at. In this game, specializing in at least one skill (or two) is usually preferable as other party members will cover areas that your character is lacking in. It is not impossible to become a Jack of All Trades but it will leave the character hard pressed to fight more specialized enemies at higher levels. Once the character has been established through the steps above the next step is to determine their blood type. Blood types are randomly generated in Sojourner to prevent a party from meta-gaming their blood types to coordinate with each other. Additionally, as a tradition, this is done because most people do not know their blood types and thusly it is near randomized through the genetic lottery. The chart below details the blood types. Robots will simply have synthetic fluid as a blood type rather than be required to roll for it. Roll 3d10 and add all numbers together, then divide by three. That number is the roll average which is detailed on the chart below. Even numbered averages are positive blood types while odd numbers are negative blood types. After determining the character’s blood type each player roll 3d10 three times. The average of these rolls is to determine the character’s level of psionic influence. Players may choose any of their three averages for their character. The chart below details what each average means. This is the final step in creating a character. |} Category:Guides